Mistaken Identity
by nadiac869
Summary: Mitchie has a secret that only Caitlyn knows but its Caitlyns secret to! They go by Demi Lovato and Alyson Stoner, worldwide supersar and producer one catch, Mitchie is spending a summer at Camp Rock with Shane Gray, Demi's enemy. Love or Hate and by who?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this story recently when my story Text Me went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned but I have a lot of control over this one. The idea was based off Spwarkle's Triple Identification but its original from there onwards.**

Chapter 1

I'm Mitchie Torres; right now I am an average American teen. I go to school, I'm a nobody, I get straight A's to impress my parents and I'm addicted to Connect Three. I have two best friends, Caitlyn Gellar and Sierra Jones. I have brown hair with bangs across my forehead and have a casual dress style of loose fitting tops and tights with boots and long necklaces.

Once a week, from 6-11pm, I turn into Demi Lovato. Teen pop sensation with four albums: Don't Forget, Don't Forget Deluxe Edition, Here We Go Again and Demi Lovato Sound check. I have a best friend/producer who is known as Allyson Stoner aka Caitlyn Gellar. Sierra doesn't know that I'm Demi but she is a big fan and I don't want to disappoint her so we pretend to be fans as well but there is a limit to how many times someone can hear their own Voice again and I think I am going to have to give that up soon and claim to not like her music. As Demi, I have black hair and side bangs and its wavy. My dress style consists of black skinny jeans and printed tees with a vest and heels.

At home, my mom thinks I am Michelle Torres, the geeky girl who is constantly in her room doing homework or at a friend's house doing homework. I have the same naturally straight hair as Mitchie and I never wear makeup unlike Mitchie or Demi. I wear the same clothes as Mitchie but I make them tidy and always make sure to accessorize when being Mitchie because it makes everything so much better looking!

There is a downside to my life, my mom doesn't know about Mitchie or Demi, Sierra doesn't know about Demi and no-one knows about Michelle besides mom.

Caitlyn helps me with all my Demi stuff and her mom knows and helps me get to concert venues and helps me get ready because it takes a lot of work to make sure the wig doesn't fall off while I'm rocking out on stage.

There is a huge difference in the personalities of Mitchie and Demi. While Demi loves getting on stage and rocking out, Mitchie is more of a quiet achiever, she isn't shy but when it comes to singing in front of an audience, she can't do it. She has major stage fright, as weird as it might be because she is also an international pop idol.

There is a problem with Demi's life though. Firstly she can only perform on Fridays because that's when she claims to her mom that she is having a homework sleepover at Caitlyn's. And secondly, she has a common enemy. Shane Gray. She is a huge fan as Mitchie but he doesn't know about her multiple lives, all he knows is that she isn't available during the week. Shane hates Demi because he thinks her music is superficial and fake much like Connect Threes new stuff which he also hates and it is true. The label was slowly shaping both bands into materialistic, self-absorbed celebrities and that has changed people, especially Shane.

He used to be really nice and we got along great but when he decided he didn't like the record and the superficial music they were making us produce, which isn't to say I like it because I don't, he became a jerk and rebelled against everyone in the company and he started to hate me for not protesting the music.

He was getting worse though and even Nate and Jason didn't know what to do with him anymore. I on the other hand was doing great but every time Shane and the rest of Connect Three joined me for a concert in the area, me and Shane had screaming matches and then when we performed, we pretended we were best friends and that nothing was wrong behind the scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now let's give a warm welcome to Miss Demi Lovato!" the TV presenter announced me onto the stage and i ran out waving and smiling to the audience.

Today was Friday and Caitlyn had announced yesterday that i was invited onto a TV show for an interview.

"Hi Demi, how is everything at the moment?" she asked as i sat down.

"Everything is doing really well at the moment Kelly, I'm about to do some charity shows in the area and I'm recording some stuff at the moment for my new album," i said with a smile. Every interview was practically the same, says everything to promote my career and albums and shows and stay away from everything that could be used against me. It got tiring really fast always saying the same stuff but i was living my dream so i was alright.

"So onto some more interesting stuff and more of what the public wants to know, how is your relationship with Shane at the moment?"

"Well... Shane and i are... We're not dating for sure but we aren't doing so well at the moment. He is being a jerk to everyone at the moment and Nate, Jason and i are doing okay putting up with it but he's getting worse so I'm not actually sure what they are going to do, last i heard they were threatening to cancel their summer tour." it wasn't a lie, Nate was threatening him and it was serious, he even confronted the label and at the moment they were actually considering it.

"You heard it first here on Hot Tunes TV, I'm Kelly and that's all for today folks join me tomorrow for the latest goss on the stars and what their up to." and with that, the director yelled cut and i thanked Kelly and walked back to my dressing room where Caitlyn was waiting as Allyson... Or so i thought.

"How dare you talk about me, Nate and Jason on live television without our permission? Especially what is happening with Connect Three!" Shane screamed at me when i entered my dressing room. I was utterly taken aback by his outburst and the fact that he was in my dressing room to begin with. When the shock of him being there passed, my expression immediately became serious.

"What about you huh? What are you even doing here? In my dressing room as well?" i almost screamed at him.

"I'm here to tell you that thanks to you Connect Three's summer tour has been cancelled and they're sending me off somewhere for the summer! And it's all thanks to you!"

"WHAT? How is this MY fault? What did I do? Where are they sending you because you deserve it! Nate and Jason shouldn't have to put up with this attitude that you're giving them! You're such a jerk! You don't deserve a summer tour you don't do anything productive anymore and you say I'm the one bringing you down well i have news for you and its all bad! I didn't do anything to make you like this and i hope where ever you go helps now get out!" i screamed at him and for a second i saw something in his eyes was that... Hurt? No it couldn't be, Shane Gray doesn't get hurt oh look and now he's actually walking out like i asked, that's different. No yelling, no complaining, no slamming doors, maybe I'm actually starting to talk some sense into him?

I walked over and closed the door behind Shane and started to get all my makeup off and to take my wig off so that i could walk out like a normal person and not be surrounded by anyone especially Shane. I shivered at the thought and suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Caitlyn with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand.

"Where were you?" i asked and she stopped eating.

"I was um... Getting lunch," she smiled at me but i could see through her lie.

"And does you having to go get lunch have anything to do with Connect Three being here?" i asked a she blushed.

"I just wish i could tell Nate at least because i really like him but it's too hard to be in a relationship when my real name isn't even Allyson Stoner its Caitlyn Gellar!"

"Caity i know you like him but we can't tell anyone! My own mom doesn't even know! How do you think she will react? It's not like i can tell her without having to give Demi up she doesn't even know Mitchie exists she thinks I'm Michelle and i can't deal with not telling her! Oh and don't think i didn't notice the change of subject," i ranted.

"Yeah sorry about that, he kind of stormed in and locked me out so i couldn't do much about it," she gave me a sad apologetic smile.

"It's alright, he told me Nate decided to send him away AND cancel the summer tour so I'm fine," i said and she grinned.

"Oh yeah someone called while i was getting lunch and they had a pretty awesome for you, i mean me, i mean us."

"Okay... What is it?" i asked a little scared at her sudden happiness.

"Demi was offered a spot at Camp Rock!" she said and we started jumping up and down screaming. Camp Rock had always been a dream of mine. It was a music camp for musicians which had lessons and different jams once a week.

"But Caity, i can't do that! I can't just leave for the while summer, what would my mom say? She would never allow it!" i sighed and plonked down onto the couch.

"Oh yeah, i didn't think of that. I guess I'll to call Brown and tell him you can't make it," she sighed and left the room, phone in hand.

***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***

"Mom I'm home!" i called when i entered my house later that night. I was dressed as Mitchie and when my mom walked in the room, she looked shocked.

"Michelle? What are you wearing?" she asked and i sighed, it was now or never.

"Mom, please, you're the only one that still calls me Michelle and i hate it! I'm not some nerd with only one friend, true i may only have two but I'm not some nerd that spends all her time doing homework provided that i do homework some of that time but I'm tired of lying to you and pretending to be someone I'm not!" i ranted. Well at least the last part was half true; there was no way i was telling her about Demi.

"I... Okay... I knew that was going to happen sometime," she sighed.

"What?"

"Michelle... Mitchie... Whatever your name is, you are only going to be my little girl for so long, this was going to happen eventually, i actually got both you and Caitlyn spots at Camp Rock this summer to help but i guess it's already done but you still have to go because I'm catering and-" i cut her off with a squeal and a massive hug. Not only was she alright with Mitchie but i was going to Camp Rock as well? She. Is. Awesome!

"Thank you like a million times mom! I have to go call Caitlyn!" i screamed and ran straight outside towards Caitlyn's house a few blocks away.

"OH MY GOD GUESS WHERE WE'RE GOING THIS SUMMER!" i screamed when she opened the front door.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" she screamed with equal enthusiasm.

"CAMP ROCK!" i screamed and we started jumping up and down screaming again.

"WAIT!" she said ad i gave her a confused look. "As Mitchie and Caitlyn or Demi and Allyson?" she asked.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn but Demi and Allyson could make some celebrity appearances..." I suggested and Caity laughed.

"That's awesome how did you manage to get your mom to agree to that?" she asked and I smirked.

"She kindly enrolled both of us and scored herself a job as caterer so we have to help her but other than that it's no strings attached!"

"That's so awesome when do we leave?"

"Sunday!" I said in excitement.

"Oh you know what that means?"

"MALL!" we shouted together and we started planning for our upcoming drama free summer vacation. Or so we thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I came up with an idea the other day that I want people to review my stories (I know right? so original!) Anyways, I don't care whether you have never actually read the stories but I feel so unmotivated at the moment and I literally scream when someone reviews so my challenge to you is to review my stories and follow me on twitter (jonas_lovatic) then tell me you have reviewed. BTW we came up with a story idea today and who ever does this will go into the story!**

Chapter 3

"We're here!" I exclaimed in excitement when mom parked under the Camp Rock sign with Caitlyn and I in the backseat of her catering van.

"We're here!" Caitlyn exclaimed in echo of me and we both laughed.

"Come one we have to go find our cabins I'll see you in a bit bye mom!" I screamed practically dragging Caitlyn along with me towards the cabins.

"Cabin Vibe is right... HERE!" Caitlyn exclaimed from a very comfortable looking Cain with Vibe written on the door. We pushed open the door and took in the three beds looking at each other and running to claim a bed at the same time.

I chose the bed in the middle which was purple whereas Caity chose the one on the left which was a vibrant orange colour.

***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***

"Hi I'm Dee LaDuke the musical director here at Camp Rock!" a woman with red hair exclaimed from the stage and we all said 'Hi Dee' in response but she shook her head. "Here at Camp Rock we sing so lets hear that again!" she shouted and we repeated it except in unison and as a song.

"That's good we'll work on that by Final jam it'll be perfect but now to the news everyone wants to hear. Drum roll please!" she asked and a guy named Andy stepped out to the stage and did a drum roll on the stage. "For the first time we will be joined by a very special celebrity instructor... SHANE GRAY!" she screamed and the girls cheered while the boys groaned. Me on the other hand had all the colour drained from my face as did Caitlyn and a lot of girls were looking at us weirdly because we weren't screaming along with all the others.

"HE CANNOT BE HERE!" I exclaimed to Caitlyn and she just shook her head and pointed to something behind me. I turned slowly afraid to see what she was pointing at and that's when I saw an aggravated Shane dragging his stuff towards a cabin not far from ours which was close to the mess hall and the staff cabins so we could get to kitchen duty easier.

"Son of a-" I was cut off by Caitlyn's glare. "Your right I'm sorry, I just thought thy when he said Nate was sending him away for the summer he meant to some deserted place where I wouldn't have to see him until he wasn't a jerk."

"I think we all did," she muttered. "But it does make sense if you think about it because this was where Connect Three was discovered an formed so it was to be expected I guess."

"I know but... Why me?" I whined.

"Look at the bright side Mitch, he doesn't know Mitchie, he only knows Demi and even then he doesn't really pay much attention to her anymore he's too busy yelling at her."

"You have a point but I'm still planning on avoiding him like the plague."

"Fair enough."

***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***CR***

A few days had passed and with the exception of one class in which the teacher didn't show up, everything was going smoothly. I still didn't know who my hip-hop teacher was because of his presence or lack there of. I was going to find out now though.

Over the past few days I had learnt a lot about Camp Rock especially from our room mate Lola and her friends Barron and Sander who were pretty awesome to hang out with. We learnt who Tess Tyler was and her 'best friends' Peggy and Ella an also that they only stuck with her because they didn't have the guts to face her which I didn't blame them because Tess was a bit intimidating.

"Remember, act cool when he gets here," I overheard Tess telling Ella and Peggy.

"Wait when who gets here?" I asked.

"Shane," she said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Wait HE'S teaching this class?" I asked and groaned, does he ever leave me alone?

When he walked in, he didn't look very happy and his clothes looked a bit damp, looks like Brown had to get him up this morning, oh what fun that could be.

"Grab a hat and mike, follow me if you can," he stated and he played an upbeat song called start the party and began dancing. People were having trouble following Shane but Caitlyn and I doing it quite easy Caity because she was a dancer and choreographer and me because I had to dance on stage all the time so I had I have lessons anyway so I was actually decent at the dancing part.

When the song finished Shane looked pretty upset still but he always looked upset these days so there was no change there.

"You," he said pointing my way. I looked around and realised he actually was talking to me. "Stay, the rest of you may leave," he said and the class gladly filed out, Caitlyn sending me worried glances on the way.

When everyone was gone, he turned to me and started speaking.

"How are you so good at this? You shouldn't be able to just copy me first time around," he stated and I chuckled internally. Did I mention this was one of our warm up songs that we just danced to that Caity choreographed but she was acting like she didn't know it well so it wouldn't be suspicious if she knew it perfectly. Oh did I also mention that I was the one that thought the dance to Shane so I was naturally better than him.

"Um... I don't know I guess I watch too many Demi Lovato behind the scenes videos, ou know the ones where she is teaching you the dance," I said laughing at his priceless expression.

"Um... How could you know that the only people that know that dance is me, Nate, Jason and Demi," Shane said still asking confused.

"Oh you forgot Demi's super sneaky producer/best friend/choreographer," I said and Shanes face immediately hardened.

"I'm going to kill her," he muttered.

"Oh this should be fun to watch, I'd like to see you try to find her first," I laughed again before walking out the door leaving Shane fuming in the classroom.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed when I walked into the cabin. Unfortunately, Lola was also there which was a bummer. "What did he say?" ah sake and Lola looked up interested.

"He asked me how I knew the dance so perfectly and I said I watch too many Demi behind the scenes videos from when I- I mean Demi was teaching him the dance but e protested that there is no video and that only so many people know the dance so I faked that Allyson made the videos which by the way he now wants to kill you- Allyson next time he sees her," I said and she slowly nodded and then laughed.

"Oh this should be fun!" she exclaimed.

"That's why I said and then I said he would have to find you first!" I laughed.

"Um... Guys are there something you're not telling me?" Lola asked from where she was sitting. Whoops I forgot she was there...

"No..."

"Then why are you saying that Shane wants to kill Allyson Stoner but he has to catch Caitlyn first which is implying that Caitlyn is Allyson and Allyson is Caitlyn," she said and I shot a worried glance at Caitlyn who just shrugged in response.

"What if that was true, that Allyson was Caitlyn?" I asked and Lola looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"That would be incredibly awesome because that would mean she is best friends with Demo Lovato and her music is just incredible!" Lola said and I sighed in relief. I looked over to Caitlyn who was giving me a 'what are you getting at' look and I gave a small smile and pointed at her then at Lola. She smiled in response and nodded.

"I am Allyson Stoner," Caitlyn said and Lola looked at her strangely.

"But if you're Allyson Stoner, then where is Demi? I heard she goes everywhere with you?" she asked and I laughed.

"Demi is... Uh... On vacation in... Hawaii with her family," Caitlyn said and Lola nodded, yeah and I heard she got offered a teaching spot here this year I can see why she turned it down," Lola said and I stared at Caitlyn because she never told me it was a TEACHING position.

"Something you wanna tell me Caity?" I ask and she looked nervous.

"I may have forgotten to mention that it was a position as a vocal instructor," she smiled shyly at me and I laughed at her strange behaviour.

"Cait, I thought we worked out that I couldn't have come because of mom anyway," I said and she laughed.

"But we're here now so does it really matter?" she asked and I grinned.

"Nope and I'm here as a student not an instructor so that's even better."

"Guys..." Lola asked. Dang it I forgot she was here again and she just heard our whole thing about me being Demi... "Are you sure that Demi is on vacation in Hawaii with her family?"

"No..."

"So where is she?"

"Not here?" I asked hopefully.

"Mitchie, if Caitlyn is Allyson and Allyson goes everywhere with Demi then YOU are Demi!" she exclaimed.

"Alright fine, I'm Demi Lovato okay but you can't tell ANYONE! If this information is told to anyone, I might have to quit being Demi because mom might find out or-"

"Wait your mom doesn't know your Demi?" she asked and I bowed my head feeling ashamed and guilty.

"Oh Mitchie! I wouldn't tell anyone ever because this is just too awesome but who else is you desperate to keep this a secret from besides your mom?"

"Haha... No-one..."

"I heard you before you said your mom or...?"

"Shane," I whispered and she looked at me strangely.

"Shane? As in Shane Gray? I thought him and Demi were best friends!" she exclaimed.

"We were but he changed into a jerk and now we hate each other so..."

"I'm sorry Mitchie I know how that feels," Lola told me sympathetically and I looked at her in surprise.

"Really? Who would do that to you?"

"Tess," she said sadly.

"Whoa, Tess? Tess Tyler? You were her best friend?"

"Yeah ever since we were little but she became a self centred jerk so I left her there and got some new friends which was the best decision of my life!" she exclaimed and now I was feeling guilty because I knew how it felt for that to happen but if Lola was happy, that was a good sight too right? "The bottom line is, I'm your friend Mitchie and as your friend I'm not going to tell anyone you're secret if you promise me one thing," Lola said and I nodded for her to continue. "Can you please pretty please perform as Demi at one of the jams? She asked and I laughed.

"It's already set, campfire jam, beach jam and final jam I am set to perform some songs but who knows, I might even perform as Mitchie at pyjama jam and my music and Demi's music are really different even if I'm still the one that writes all of it."

"Okay deal," she said and we talked and laughed all the way until dinner and after that until curfew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright class, today I am going to give you all some lyrics from well known songs this year. You are all to learn the lyrics and perform a verse and a chorus by the end of the lesson. No swapping the songs either because I will know, they were chosen by me specifically to what I think your vocal ranges are," Brown told us, walking around the class handing out sheet music.

When Brown got to me, he gave me a sheet of paper that was folded up which was different to everyone else's because they all had looks of pure joy on their faces and I was the only one with folded sheet music. I slowly unfolded mine and what I saw drained all the colour from my face.

The song was titled 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato which if you haven't worked out by now is me.

"Brown, are you sure we can't swap?" I asked and he gave me a dejected look.

"Is there something wrong with your song Miss Torres?" he asked and I frowned, he was going to make this as hard as possible for me. He didn't know did he?

"No... Yes there is, I can't sing this song Brown."

"Yes you can Mitchie, poppet, I chose the song most suited I your vocal range and all of that particular artists songs sound like something you could sing," he told me and I frowned. Please tell me he didn't know, I begged myself.

"Brown, I can't do this I'm really sorry, I just can't," I said and I ran out of the room and towards the lake.

I sat down on the dock overlooking Lake Rock and just thought quietly to myself before I was interrupted by a voice.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" he asked and I sighed.

"Shouldn't YOU be in class or something?" I retaliated and then I sighed as he say next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing an arm around my shoulders which I automatically flinched away from. There was something in his voice that sounded different though, something I hadn't heard from him in a very long time... Was that actually caring?

"Nothing, it's stupid," I said and sighed again, leaning further into his shoulder.

"It can't be stupid if you ran away from class. What happened?"

"I... We were told we had to sing part of a song in voice lessons with Brown," I said and he looked confused.

"But I was given a song that I just couldn't sing, actually I can't sing any of her songs," I said and glanced at Shane who looked like he was trying to process the information.

"Who was it?" he asked and I almost didn't want to tell him, afraid of his reaction to her- my- name.

"Demi Lovato," I said and his expression softened a little bit which was weird.

"Yeah, I am good friends with her or used to be because I ruined it with my stupid attitude. Now all we do is yell at each other and I hate it, I really like her you know? But I'm not sure that she likes me, I'm too arrogant to tell her how I feel," he sighed and I just stared at him looking like, what I would imagine is a fish. Shane. Gray. Likes. Me. I mean Demi or who cares we're the same person! This would be something to scream about with Caitlyn this afternoon! I definitely liked Shane as more than a friend I mean who wouldn't but he's right, he is arrogant.

"Apologize to her," I said and he gave me a confused look. "If all you do is scream at each other, take a breath to calm down and apologize to her. For being a jerk, for constantly fighting, I don't know, just tell her how you feel and maybe she will feel the same way," I told him.

"Thanks Mitchie but why are you giving me advice on how to ask a girl out? Shouldn't you be like fawning over me or something?" he asked. Ha I knew he was still a jerk.

"Shane, not to deflate your ego or anything but not all girls have to scream and fawn over you. I'm not a screaming fan girl actually, I would rather not be talking to you at all just to keep my reputation in check," I admitted shyly.

"You know what, you seem different," he said and I momentarily panicked at the meaning of that. "Good different," he reassured after seeing my panicked face.

"So you don't mind if I don't want to be here talking to you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not really, at least not as much as I thought it would," he said and I smiled, he definitely was changing that's for sure. "You know, you seem a lot like Demi before we started hating each other," he said an once again, I panicked. Did he know?

"Really? That's the first time anyone has ever compared me to her," I sad and gave a small fake laugh to hide my nerves.

"Really? I'm surprised because you both have a lot in common," he said and I laughed for real.

"Yeah, that's for sure," I said and he smiled at me. "So what exactly do we have in common since your so close to her?" I asked, I wanted to see what he thought of Demi and me at the same time and this was the only way I knew of that I could get both.

"Well... You both have a great sense of humour, your both beautiful, your both from LA... there are a lot of things that I just can't think of right now," he said and I blushed.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded with a smile and I stood up noticing the time.

"I have to go but I will see you soon," I said and walked off with a giant grin on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG I am incredibly sorry for updating the wrong chapter! This is the right one and it should make a whole lot more sense thank you to marbear691984 for telling me.**

Chapter 5

"CAITLYN GUESS WHAT?" I asked when I ran into the cabin.

"Whoa! Calm down! What happened to get you so excited?" she asked grinning.

"Shane likes me! Or well... He likes Demi but she's me so technically he likes me!" I said confusing myself.

"What? I'm confused!"

"Yeah me too," I laughed.

"So what did he say?" she asked her grin widening.

"Well... He admitted he liked Demi and then he said he was nervous about it because he didn't think she liked him so he asked my advice and well... What would you say if you had to give advice to someone about dating your alter ego?"

"I would tell him to go for it, take a chance and all that other cheesy stuff."

"That's exactly what I did he also admitted he had an attitude problem and that he was too arrogant to apologise to Demi," I smiled and Caitlyn looked shocked.

"Well they always say the first step to recovery is admitting you had a problem," she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah so now he's going to apologize and ask me out but I don't know if I should say yes," I frowned. This question had been bothering me since Shane admitted he liked Demi. I told Caitlyn she couldn't date Nate as Allyson but what if I was jealous? What if denying her and Nate having a relationship was just me being jealous? I mean, I knew I liked Shane but what if he asked me out?

"Well if your giving yourself the talk in your head and questioning your decision, use the advice you gave me with Nate, you said I couldn't date him because it would ruin either our friendship if it ended badly or he could find out and that we didn't have the time since-" I stopped her in the middle of her sentence because I knew the drill, I had given it to her a lot!

"I'll say maybe, I've told you millions of times not to date Nate as Allyson an the reason shouldn't be any different for me as Demi but this is Demi Lovato we're talking about and dating Shane Gray could give her some great publicity. Besides, if it doesn't work out, he already confessed that he thinks me, as in Mitchie, is funny and beautiful, that's reason enough for me to believe this will end well," I explained to Caity as she nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, as long as your sure," she said shrugging it off like it was nothing that Shane called me beautiful which she knows is a huge deal for me. In the end, she cracked a smile and left me in the cabin to think.

Soon, well, sooner than everyone expected it was only a day in reality, campfire jam arrived and it was all set that Demi would sing tonight.

I was sitting in my cabin, pondering what song to sing but I thought better of it because I knew that it would just annoy me all day so instead, I walked over to my packed suitcase that I had to bring for my Demi performances other wise it would be weird for Demi to be wearing Mitchie's clothes.

I got dressed into skinny black jeans and a white singlet with a red off the shoulder top and my flats because I knew wearing heels wouldn't be very smart outside. Before I got a chance to pull out the wig and makeup however, a knock sounded at the door which made me freeze instantly and turn towards the door, Caitlyn or Lola would just walk straight in and not knock since it was their cabin too.

"You in there poppet?" Brown asked through the door and I sighed in relief that it was only him and not some camper or worse, mom.

"Yeah I'm right here, Brown," I said closing my suitcase to get rid if any Demi evidence.

"What were you doing in here alone?" he asked and I mentally slapped myself for not coming up with an excuse.

"It's all right; I was just seeing if you knew where Shane was? He's not in his cabin and no one else knows and I thought I saw you with him so maybe I thought you might know," he explained and I nodded.

"I don't know where he is but I can find him for you if you want, just give me like ten minutes or something," I said and Brown nodded.

"Thanks poppet, I knew I could count on you just tell him I'll be in my cabin," he told me and exited my cabin leaving me to finish getting ready.

I threw on my wig and quickly applied my make up and rechecked myself in the mirror and I was ready to go.

I walked out the back of my cabin so no one would see Demi coming out of Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola's cabin. I walked around the side of camp to the entrance where Caitlyn was waiting for me as Alyson.

"Hey Mitch, you ready to go?" she asked and I gave her an odd look.

"We just came from camp how could I not be ready?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I meant for the fans but whatever," she responded with a laugh and we walked back into camp together.

"OH MY GOD IT'S DEMI LOVATO!" someone shouted and immediately, everyone abandoned what they were doing in the rush to see me.

"Hi everyone! How y'all doing today?" I asked and they shouted random answers in response which made me and Cait wince because of the loudness, they didn't even cheer this loud for Shane! We laughed and began making our way through the crowd towards the mess hall and the lake.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to be here for today because campfire jam is tonight and I'll be here for beach jam and final jam as well but everyone has to treat me like a normal camper because I know that someone by the name of Shane Gray is being treated that way and I'm not the one that needs the attitude adjustment," I smirked and the crowd erupted into cheers as I walked away.

"Now to try find said person," I said to Caity and she left me but not before screaming out to me.

"Don't be nice Mitch, you're not supposed to know of his change!" she screamed and I rolled my eyes. If I was Shane Gray, where would I hide? I thought to myself and a bright smile appeared on my face before I ran full speed to the dock where a soft guitar melody could be heard.

"Oi Gray!" I shouted and he turned around with a scowl his face.

"What Lovato?" he retorted and frowned.

"I thought this camp was supposed to fix you, guess that plan didn't quite work," I scoffed and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought this was my only place to get away from you," he retorted and I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah well, tell Brown the camp isn't working oh speaking of Brown, he wants to see you in his cabin... NOW!" I said and turned to walk away.

"No Demi wait," he exclaimed, reaching an arm out to stop me.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or joyous that you know my name," I said and he just gave me a questioning look. I sighed "What do you want Shane?"

"I... I don't know... I guess I want to apologise I think," he said and I have a slight smile.

"How can you think you want to apologise?" I asked.

"Well... I'm sorry Demi, I just... I... I got so caught up with rebelling against the label and... I took it out on you and I'm just really sorry," he rambled on and I laughed. "What? Why are you laughing? I'm seriously trying to apologise here and you laugh at me! I told Mitchie this wasn't a good idea!" he exclaimed as I continued laughing.

"Shane, I don't hate you," I said seriously and he looked up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I never said anything about hating you," he said still confused.

"Oh I know, I just know someone who has relayed what you told Mitchie about me," I said and he looked a bit pissed.

"I knew that girl was up to something! She's too nice to be such a good girl" he exclaimed and I gave him a hurt look.

"Don't blame Mitchie for it because she didn't do anything, though you may want to speak to her about who she tells coughCaitlyncough," I said adding Caitlyn's name at the end in my try to be subtle.

"Okay thanks Dems, does this mean you forgive me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes Shane I forgive you and I never hated you oh and by the way, I like you too ," I said with a smile and walked off towards my -Mitchie's- cabin to get ready for my performance after lunch, maybe get in some Mitchie time at lunch so no one suspects anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok so i'm going to update this tonight as an apology for updating the wrong thing for the last chapter. I can say right now that I made an error while searching through my folders on my USB (who knew not to call everything by the same name?)**

Chapter 6

I was sitting in the canteen with Caitlyn and the others as Mitchie because every one was talking about how awesome it was that Demi Lovato was at camp. I had to laugh at this because none of these people knew that she's been here all along they just didn't know it. Hmmm that's sounds like a good song...

'You just don't know it, it's getting hard to say hello. You just don't know it I'm on the edge of crossing

The line. I don't want to blow it, or show it, before you know you're mine. You just don't know it'

... I wrote it down in my songbook that I kept with me at all times, you never know when inspiration is going to hit was my excuse to anyone who asked why I had it with me.

Caitlyn glanced per at what I wrote, reading it over my shoulder before nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey that's good Mitch, doesn't sound like your usual stuff though," she stated and I looked back down at the lyrics and shrugged. It wasn't something I would sing; actually it sounded a lot more like something that Shane would want to sing.

"Yeah I might give it to the guys if they want," I said and she quickly agreed before turning back to talk to the people at the table.

"Yeah I heard Demi came for Shane," Sander said and I laughed silently to myself.

"Yeah I heard they were dating," Barron said and I let out an audible laugh gathering everyone's attention and pointing it towards myself.

"Have you got something to add Mitchie or whatever is so funny?" Lola asked innocently but I could tell she was laughing just as hard as I was inside.

"Well, to begin with, you guys are gossiping like teenage fan girls and second, well... Isn't it common knowledge that Demi and Shane hate each other?" I asked pointedly looking at Caitlyn for back up, she didn't know what happened with me and Shane earlier so she didn't know that we were friends again and I didn't want her thinking the worst from my little comment did I?

"Yeah, like Demi is so awesome and Shane is such a jerk to her and everyone else what a shame because they would make a cute couple," she sighed dramatically in my direction before shutting up with the glare I sent her, man, if looks could kill, she'd be at least six feet under already.

"Anyways, onto a more pressing issue-" Caitlyn started before we were interrupted by a very confused Shane Gray.

"Mitchie can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and I smiled, I knew this was going to happen. I slowly got up before being dragged down by Caitlyn's hand on my arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little cautious of Shane.

"I'm speaking to Shane why?"

"Mitchie..."

"Oh hush its fine we figured it out," I whispered and she looked relieved.

"Alright fine go but Shane," she continued.

"Yeah Caitlyn?" he asked a little apprehensive at Caitlyn's look.

"Look after her and if she is hurt in any way when she comes back, your going to have me and Alyson Stoner after you," she threatened and I could've sworn Shane gave a small shudder.

I got up and left them to continue they're important issue and continued walking to the docks with Shane.

"Mitchie, do you know Demi Lovato?" he asked me suddenly turning quickly leaving me frozen to the spot.

"I know of her but I don't know her why?" I asked hiding a small smile as my beat up converse suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well I was talking to Demi today and she seemed to have some pretty interesting things to say about what I've said to you and I made me think who are you telling what I've been telling you?" he asked and I instantly thought of how stupid he was, I'm not THAT subtle but he still couldn't pick up my Caitlyn cough? He must be delusional.

"Um I think the only person I tell is Caitlyn why?"

"Well it's just... Demi knows I like her and she said she likes me too but I just don't know how to go about it and then I was worried that maybe if Demi knew about it then who ever told her could have told the whole camp and when I walked into the mess hall today there were all these people saying stuff like that she was here for me but... I don't know!" he exclaimed running his hands through his hair from all the stress he was putting himself through.

"Well Shane I only told Caitlyn and Caitlyn probably told Alyson since they know each other and she probably told Demi but no one in the camp knows trust me, they were all rumours," I reassured him and he looked up at me and smiled, something which I found to be breathtakingly beautiful. "As for Demi, I'm not sure what you should do about her, take a chance I guess and see how that turns out but you'll never know if you don't try," I smiled in assurance, I was still debating an answer if he did ask Demi.

"Mitchie, you seriously are the best! You know just what to say to make a guy smile and feel better but you really do remind me about Demi, I'm not sure how, you guys look really a Like I guess but thank you!" he reached over and wrapped me in a hug. I sighed into his embrace and felt for myself the sparks that shot through my body at his mere touch and the butterflies that torpedoed through my stomach. "How exactly does Caitlyn know Alyson?" he asked and I shrugged, that was a cover story for us, Caity knows Alyson but we never agreed on a how she knows her so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I think they were best friends in elementary school before Alyson moved away," I said and gave a small laugh to hide my nerves.

"Well that makes sense then, hey I should really introduce you to Demi sometime, I'm sure you guys would get along really well and she's always thrilled to meet new people," he said and I smirked, he paid more attention to me than I thought. But then panicked, he wanted me to meet Demi! I couldn't meet myself how would that even work? I am Demi and I am Mitchie but Shane doesn't know that and now he wants me to meet me?

"Mitchie are you alright?" Shane asked snapping me out of my mental panic.

"Um... Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered.

"You're stuttering and you kind of spaced out with a panicked look on your face before are you sure your alright?" he asked again and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah Shane I'm fine, I have to go, I really need to write this song that I have in my head before I - I mean Demi performs," I said and quickly ran to my cabin. It wasn't all a lie, I did want to finish the song and I needed to get ready for my performance anyways so why not just leave?

I pulled out my song book and read over the lyrics deciding on some sort of tune that u could use to match a chorus to it. While reflecting on what just happened with Shane, I came up with the perfect chorus;

'Oh, you won't see me break, Won't make that mistake, Oh no, I'll just walk away, There's too much at stake right now I go on and on, Singing this song about you, And that's what's wrong with this song.'

I smiled at what I had written before Caitlyn came bursting through the doors.

"Don't you think your getting a little bit close to him?" she practically screamed at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mitchie I know you like him but I think he likes both of you a little too much so it's going to crush him either way," she explained and I sighed, she just added to my list of stress and worries but not before I got another verse for the song from her words.

'Can you feel it? In the way I look at you Girl, can you hear it? I'm crying out inside, I don't want to

See you; be near you, you're a million miles too close.'

I smiled and tried to find a decent bridge for the song to be complete before Caitlyn came over, read the lyrics, stole the book and quickly scribbled in the line;

'You don't know the way I feel so I'll stay alone.'

"Perfect! Cait you're a genius" I laughed and we hugged before getting ready for the performance.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N because I am excited about this story… here's an update!**

Chapter 7

I jumped onto the stage as Demi after Brown announced me and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"How's everyone doing today" I asked into the microphone and once again screams erupted. "Alright! How has camp been? Are your instructors all teaching you well?" I asked and I'm pretty sure I saw Shane laughing at me from the back of the crowd. He wants a song with feeling? I'll give him feeling!

"So someone told me that my songs had no emotion or feeling do you all think he is right?" I asked smirking at Shane he just sent me a confused look as the crowd gave mixed reactions.

"Well anyways, I gave what this person said some thought and decided that they were right, I need to put more emotion into my songs to express how I feel so who would like to hears song that I have just recently put together?" I asked and the crowd cheered as the music started playing.

'I am confident but I still have my moment's baby that's just me

I'm not a supermodel I still eat McDonald's baby that's just me

Well some may say I new to be afraid of losing everything because of where I had my start and where I made my name well every things the same in the la la land machine machine machine.

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress well baby that's just me ooh

who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle baby that's not me Well some may say I new to be afraid of losing everything because of where I had my start and where I made my name well every things the same in the la la land-

Tell me do you feel the way I feel? Cause nothing else is real in the la la land appeal.

some may say I new to be afraid of losing everything because of where I had my start and where I made my name well every things the same in the la la land machine well I'm not gonna change in the la la land machine I will stay the same in the la la land.

Machine machine machine

I won't change anything in my life

(I won't change anything in my life)

I'm staying myself tonight

(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la la la.'

"Thank you all!" I called out and ran off the stage leaving the screaming crowd behind me.

"Mitchie, uhem I mean Demi, that was brilliant!" exclaimed Caitlyn as me walked back to the cabin.

"You really think so?" I asked and she gave me what could only be perceived as an incredulous look.

"Ok your right brilliant isn't the right word," she said and looked deep in thought for a second before finally coming up with a conclusion. "It was better than brilliant Mitch, it was the best performance you have ever given!" she said and I just about started squealing in happiness.

"DEMI!" I heard someone shout from behind us. I turned around slowly and found Shane grinning at me very widely.

"Hi Shane," I said some what nervously, hey! Leave me alone, in a normal teenage girl with feelings here!

"I was looking for you," he admitted and I blushed. "Alyson do you mind if I have a word with Demi?" Shane asked hesitantly, he knew 'Alyson' didn't like him all that much lately but being scared of her was something I never thought I would see from him.

"Sure just being her back in one piece, alive and hopefully happier than all the other times she has to talk to you," Caitlyn threatened but then she laughed giving away her whole serious effect.

"So Demi, who is this person that has told you that you don't put emotion in songs?" Shane laughed and I smiled at the sound, did I ever mention how I loved his laugh and how freaking amazing it is- alright getting off topic a little bit now.

"Oh yeah, just this jerk who works for the same label as me," I said emphasising the word jerk which he visibly flinched at and sighed.

"Well I don't know what so say Demi, that song was... I don't even have words to describe how perfectly amazing it was he said and cue the blushing right about now.

"Shane i'm sorry, I don't know why we haven't gotten along for all this time, but it's really weird that one day we can be having an argument and be worst enemies and then two weeks later and we are friends having a civilized conversation. It's very new to me and it's weird to say the least." I admitted and he sighed.

"Did you mean what you said about liking me? You know, what you said this morning?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yes Shane I meant it, I wouldn't say it otherwise now would I?" I asked and he shrugged innocently.

"Well I was wondering, since you like me and I really like you..." he trailed off and I smiled before ushering him on.

"Spit it out Shane, I won't laugh," I said and he looked really serious and nervous at the same time which confused me greatly.

"Demi, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and I sighed, I ha made my mind up about this earlier.

"Shane I want to say yes-" I started but was cut off.

"Then say yes because I really like you Demi."

"BUT I can't, Shane it- you don't understand how weird my life is right now you would never understand what it is like to be me, trust me, it's a lot harder than it looks," I said with a really sad sorrowful expression on my face.

"What? You mean the fame? The paparazzi? Demi I live with that as well, it was all part of the job description! Of course I know what it's like!" he almost screamed at me.

"No Shane its not that, it's my personal life that in talking about, like did you know my mom doesn't even know that in famous?" I asked him and to be honest, he looked shocked.

"What? How? I'm sorry Demi, I really am, I didn't know, I'm such an idiot, now I know what Mitchie was talking about when she said take a chance, you never know what's going to happen," he sighed and I gave him a sympathetic look and a hug before getting up and dragging him and me back to the cabins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I got back into my cabin, I flopped onto the bed, not even worrying about Caitlyn and Lola who were giving me strange looks from the other side of the cabin. I sat up and pulled off my wig and bald cap before throwing them on top of my Demi suitcase and make up bag. I sighed heavily and then took notice of Caitlyn and Lola when Caity began coughing to get my attention.

"What?" I asked somewhat sadly.

"What's up Mitch? Did Shane do something again?" Caity asked and I choked back a sob when Shane's name was mentioned.

"No he didn't do anything, well he did but…" I trailed off, not quite sure where I was going with the sentence. Caitlyn gave Lola a look and she walked out of the cabin almost silently understanding me and Caitlyn's need for privacy.

"What did Shane do Mitch?" Caitlyn asked again, coming to sit next to me on the bed. I looked over at her and tears began sliding down my face.

"You were right Caitlyn, Shane likes both of me, he remembers almost everything Mitchie ever said to him and then he asked me out…" I said and Caitlyn gave me disbelieving look.

"What did you say?" she asked and I sighed.

"I said no Caity, I can't go around telling you not to date Nate because of who you are and then disobey my own rules, that would make me a hypocrite and I couldn't do that to you and more importantly I couldn't do it to myself. Shane was upset when I said no, he was disappointed but I think it was because it's the first time someone ever said no to him, after all, he is still THE Shane Gray," I pointed out and Caitlyn gave me sidelong hug.

"I'm proud of you Mitchie, you made the right decision in saying no, i'm not saying I agree with it but you were right, there is a huge possibility that he likes you for you and not Demi and the fact that you thought of me means a lot too but there is something you aren't telling me. You wouldn't have come in that way if something else hadn't happened."

"Caitlyn I like him, I really do and I agree that I made the right decision but I just can't help having second thoughts like what if he doesn't like me for me then I would have just given up a huge chance. But, you're right, that's not the reason I came in here like that, the reason was that I almost told Shane-"

"You WHAT?" Caitlyn screamed and I laughed at her reaction.

"No I didn't tell him, he still doesn't know but we were arguing and I needed some sort of cover up and I almost didn't think of one but I told him that my mom doesn't know that i'm an international superstar which isn't completely a lie so…"

"It's alright Mitchie, I think I understand where you're coming from. So he definitely doesn't know then?" Caitlyn asked I felt like I was being interviewed.

"Where are the microphones Cait?" I joked and she gave me a confused look. "I feel like I'm being interviewed, where are the mics?" I asked again and she finally caught on and laughed with me.

"No mics Mitch but seriously, does he know?" she asked and I shook my head no. Caitlyn leaned over to give me a hug when a knock was heard at the door. Caitlyn and I both panicked because I was still wearing Demi's clothes and the wig was just lying there.

"Who is it?" Caitlyn called while I threw the wig into the bag hurriedly and zipped it up, kicking it back under my bed.

"It's Shane, is Mitchie in there?" Shane asked and we panicked again.

"Um hold on Shane, she's just in the bathroom getting changed!" Caitlyn called again before throwing some random clothes at Mitchie and pushing her into the bathroom. "You can come in if you want," Caitlyn said sticking her head out the door.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Shane smiled before remembering something. "Hey Cait?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Alyson Stoner? It's really cool that you do and she's pretty awesome but just curious as to how you know her?" Shane asked and Caitlyn mentally panicked at what Mitchie might have told Shane.

"Um... Well... What did Mitchie tell you? You asked her first did you not?" Caitlyn asked nervously.

"Yeah she said you and Alyson were friends in elementary school until Alyson moved away," Shane recalled and Caitlyn thought about what Mitchie had said earlier and decided that Mitch was right, Shane does hold onto ever word she says whether he realises it or not.

"Yeah that's pretty much our story because then I went to high school and met Mitchie and Sierra and we have been best friends ever since but Sierra doesn't know that I know Alyson and Demi."

"Oh so you know Demi as well?" Shane asked.

"Yeah we've had a couple of conversations here and there," Caitlyn stated and then she thought of something to pass the time with just her and Shane. "Shane, what do you think of Mitchie?" she asked out of the blue and Shane looked a little but taken a back at her bluntness.

"Well... I think she's a great person, she inspires me and I'm sure her music is just as good as her. She's beautiful and smart and funny and talented and... I don't know she's just amazing at everything really of and she changed me a lot. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious because it sounds to me like... Well... Do you like Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked and Shane didn't have a problem answering straight away.

"Yes I like Mitchie," Shane stated and then thought about it a little more and nodded to reassure himself.

"And you like Demi as well?" she asks can be was giving her an odd look.

"Yes of course I like Demi."

"Shane, which one do you like better because it sounds a lot to me like you asked Demi out while stringing Mitchie along as well."

"I don't know Caitlyn, it's like they both remind me of each other, when I'm with Demi, I keep thinking of the similarities between them and when I'm with Mitchie, I'm constantly looking for something that isn't there, something that I'm missing and you know what it is because you know both of them. It's like they're practically the same person even though that would be ridiculous but still, that would make life easier because I like both of them the exact same, it's like what Mitchie is missing Demi has and vice versa," Shane explained and Caitlyn's face visibly paled.

"Mitchie are you done yet?" she abruptly called out.

"Yeah just let me, ooh there we go I'm coming!" she called out from the bathroom. Caitlyn got up and walked over to the bathroom to talk to Mitchie for a minute.

"Shane can I get Mitchie to meet you down at the lake, I have something I want to... ask her," Caitlyn said and Shane looked confused before nodding and heading out of the cabin towards the lake.

"What's wrong Cait?" I asked when I got out of the bathroom.

"You know how you always tell me to tell Nate my identity so that I can just be with him already?" Caitlyn asked and I nodded not understanding her point.

"Well I just had a little chat with Shane and he admitted he liked both of you and that he thinks it would be easier for you to be the same person because he likes both of you equally as much and no he doesn't know but I think he's close to finding out soon because he's beginning to catch on to the whole charade of being the same person," Caitlyn explained but I still didn't get her point. "The point is that I think you should tell him because it would make things easier for both of you and he's already beginning to catch on the whole charade and it would save you the bitter attitude from him if he found out any other way," Caitlyn said and I found myself agreeing with her point the more she explained it.

"Caitlyn I understand what you are saying but for this once, I think I need to tell mom first before I tell Shane," I said and Caitlyn agreed.

"Please Mitchie, do this quickly because I don't think Shane will stay oblivious to this for long," Caitlyn begged and I had to agree because she was right.

"Your absolutely right Caitlyn thank you and I will tell him by the end of camp, trust me he WILL find out at final jam whether he likes it or not as for mom, I think I'm going to tell her at the beach jam," I told Caitlyn and she agreed with my plans before going back to her bed and going to sleep while I went outside to meet Shane.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N IM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I'm sorry *looks down ashamed* One direction is coming to Australia and I WANT TO GO! + Delta and Nick broke up! I only have 1 more chapter of this story to write and that is chapter 14 so keep updating because I'm excited for this story to come to a close! Massive thanks to **_ersy_** for reviewing very chapter so far! Anyways…**

Chapter 9

"So Shane, what did you want to talk about?" I asked taking a seat beside him on the dock.

"Well. Uh… You were right, I asked Demi out today and she said no but she opened up as well and told me that her mom doesn't know about her being famous," Shane admitted and I gave him a sympathetic look then nodded for him to continue. "Well… I know she opened up to me but I think she's hiding something from me and I'm not actually sure if I could go out with her if she wont tell me," he said and I sighed and paled at the same time. Caitlyn was right, he is catching on, and I think I'm going to have to tell mom a lot sooner than planned.

"What's with you and Caitlyn, every time I mention something about Demi hiding something you always go pale."

"Hmmm… I just need to say that you are right, Demi is hiding something and only Caitlyn and her mom know what it is, however, I can tell you that she will tell you soon," I tried to reassure him.

"Does this mean you know as well?" he asked.

"I know Demi better than anyone Shane, better than herself," hehe if only he knew….

"But, I thought you said you didn't know Demi?" Shane asked confused.

"Look, can we just drop it, I promise when Demi tells you, you will find out my connections to her."  
>"Fine, just please tell her to tell me soon, its killing me not knowing."<p>

"Sure Shane, whatever anyways, why don't you think you could go out with her anymore?" I asked, purely curious.

"Well… I'm falling for someone else," Shane stated.

"Oh," I sighed in disappointment, I knew Tess would get her way with him.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" he asked and I gave him an almost disbelieving look.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well… she is gorgeous, funny, i'm fairly sure she is talented, she changed me in many ways, and she got me to admit all of this to her without her knowing who she really is…" Shane trailed off and I gave him a confused look before actually processing his words.

"You mean… me?" I asked, while sounding incredibly stupid and self conscious.

"Yes Mitchie, you. You are always the first one to come to my mind when I want to tell someone something and normally if I had been rejected by some one, which has only happened once now by the way, I would have been throwing a dummy spit about how no girl could resist me and my charm but not with you. I was perfectly calm after getting over the initial shock of it and then listening to her reason. I also don't have the same excuse as I always used to about every girl not being able to resist my charm because you, Mitchie Torres, are always an exception to that rule. You don't care that i'm THE Shane Gray or anything like that; all you could do was point out that i'm a jerk and move along with your life. You changed me into a better person Mitchie, i'm no longer a jerk even though I have my moments sometimes but that is human nature, we all make mistakes sometimes, I just made a huge one and yet you, the person who didn't really give a damn, changed that about me. I fell for you Mitchie Torres and I know that me and Demi is never going to happen because we will always have our differences and she already said no but i'm falling for you Mitchie," Shane stated and I just looked at him awestruck.

"Shane… I don't know what to say…" I admitted.

"Say yes, say you will be my girlfriend," he said and I thought it over in my head again. No, I said no as Demi because of this stupid charade and now he is asking my out again as the other person, there is no way that this is the exact same situation… Actually, this is exactly the same situation, he still wants to know what Demi is hiding and as long as Demi is hiding something, I am as well so…

"No."

"What?" he asked, his face looked horror stricken.

"No Shane, when Demi tells you what you want to hear, make your choice then, until then, just no. You will understand in due time just not now besides, I think the fact that you asked me and Demi out in the same day is showing some conflicting emotions for the both of us."

"Alright Mitchie, i'm sorry and you are right, I still am falling for you and Demi but I just don't know who I like better. If you think that what Demi has to tell me will change my opinion of you then I will wait and hear what Demi has to say and if I still feel the same, my offer still stands," Shane proposed this to me and I sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"Thank you Shane, I promise you won't regret this decision," I said before going back to my cabin and falling into a relatively peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"Morning mom!" I said walking into the kitchens the next day.

"Morning Mitchie, what has you so excited, is it the fact that your two favourite pop stars are at the same camp as you?" she asked and I blushed, now or never Mitchie, now or never.

"No mom of course not, I could see them anyway I want," I stated and she gave me a look clearly stating 'are you alright? What did you hit your head on this morning?'

"No mom, I didn't hit my head this morning," I laughed.

"Alright so what are you talking about then?" she asked.

"Well… What would you say if I became famous?" I asked, I had to find out what her reaction was to some stuff before I just randomly told her.

"I would be very proud that I have a famous daughter who got to follow her dreams, but I would also tell you to keep your grades up," she told me and I gave her a shocked look. There is no way she would have said that to 'Michelle'.

"What if I told you I already was famous?" I asked her and she gave me a confused look.

"Well mom, you know I always wanted to be a singer and I got an incredible opportunity a while back, Hollywood Records got one of my demo CDs and they offered me a contract and I thought you would say no instantly because I thought you wanted me to be goody two shoes Michelle who was always doing homework or at Caitlyn's and while that was what I was doing most of the time, I asked Caitlyn and her mom said she would sign the contract as a guardian to me and she's been helping me with it since I was… i'm not even sure how old I was actually."

"Mitchie, what are you trying to tell me, I know I don't listen to that much music but I would realise if my own daughters name was ever mentioned on the radio."

"Well yeah, I've been famous for a while now, under a different name. Mom, I'm Demi Lovato, only Caitlyn and her mom knows and I really want to tell Shane because I really like him but I had to tell you first and I find it perfectly fine if you don't want me to be Demi anymore but…" I trailed off because mom wasn't really listening; she had a shocked expression on her face. Slowly, the look faded off to be replaced by one of realisation.

"No wonder, you never hang out with Sierra Mitchie, I always thought there was something wrong with that friendship but now that I know, I know why you do it, also all that extra luggage was not needed but I see why you have it. I also find it acceptable that you didn't tell me because I always wanted you to grow up with the most career options and I know that cut you off a little bit but that was why we came here to this camp, to build some new friendships and get to know more people and I think… Mission Accomplished. Mitchie, don't give up being Demi, it was your dream, I just would have preferred you told me about this a little earlier but like I said, i'm fine and I accept that about you," Connie finished and before anyone could say anything else, I sprinted over to her and tackled her into a massive bear hug. She accepted me and that meant more than anything to me. She believed in me, she wanted me to live my dream and she was there to support me that was all I needed in life.

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you too mija, I believe in you," she told me and kissed my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Caitlyn guess who I just told!" I yelled running into our cabin after kitchen duty.

"Who did you tell what?" Nate asked from our cabin. I seriously did a double take at him being in there, these boys pop up everywhere don't they?

"Well uh, you see... Caitlyn! Get out here this instant!" I yelled and she bolted out of the bathroom as Alyson.

"So you answer to the name Caitlyn?" Nate asked and Caitlyn shot me a glare before sighing and walking back into the bathroom. She appeared only moments later with her usual brown hair, sending Nate into shock or something like it because he looked like a fish which was highly amusing to onlookers.

"You may want to close your mouth before a fly fly's in there Nate," I pointed out holding back my laughter.

"But!" Nate couldn't finish his sentence because he just pointed to Caitlyn like an idiot.

"Yes Nate, take a look, you might even want to take a picture, it could last longer," she joked. Nate opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to form a coherent sentence.

"But your Alyson Stoner!" Nate pointed out.

"Nuh Duh thanks for that captain obvious," I said.

"Yes Nate, I am Alyson Stoner but first and for most, I am Caitlyn Gellar, so nice to meet you," she said and I couldn't hold it back anymore, I erupted into laughter as Nate processed the information being given to him.

"But I thought you were-"

"You thought wrong Nate, my name is Caitlyn Gellar I am also known to the world as Alyson Stoner, Demi Lovato's best friend and producer which I am during my free time when me and Mitchie, over there," she said pointing at me who was still silently laughing. "Are recording for her next album and the best friend part is an all around thing.

"Wait a second, if she produces your music that must mean you are Demi Lovato," he stated and I got up and walked into the bathroom and shoved my wig on.

"Yes Nate I am Demi Lovato, trust me i'm not sure how you guys have never noticed anything about the fact that the hair was fake and I wear WAY too much makeup," I stated and Nate processed the information.

"Does Shane know?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No I was going to tell him tomorrow at beach jam when I perform as Demi," I told him and he just nodded.

"He's starting to realise the similarities isn't he?" Nate asked and I nodded.

"He had already asked both Mitchie and Demi out, in the same day and is pretty close to coming to the conclusion."

"Wow, that dude is seriously dedicated," Nate laughed.

"You can't tell him Nate, not Shane not Jason not anyone," I told him seriously and he nodded.

"I promise Mitchie, I'll keep your secret safe now I think I have a date with a certain Caitlyn Gellar over there," he said smirking and Caitlyn blushed.

"Wait Mitchie I thought you said you would tell him after you tell your mom?" she asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to mom in the kitchen this morning and I told her, she said she believes in me and encourages me to live my dream," I said grinning goofily.

"Well I'm proud of you Mitchie, now you need to tell Shane and all this stupid drama can be over. Thank you so much for letting me tell Nate by the way, it means a lot to me," she said. Nate was standing outside looking around not paying any attention to the girls in the cabin.

"He was going to find out someway or another now is a good time I guess because you two are going on a date, have fun!" I said pushing her out the door. I sat down on my bed with my guitar and started writing a new song for tomorrow nights performance.

"Shane!" I called, while seeing him in the kitchen. He as taken to having breakfast in there so that he wouldn't be mobbed by fan girls even though he claims it's his 'only time alone, in peace, to think.' I, of course, think this is absolutely ridiculous because he has plenty of time to think while he is in his cabin every night.

"What's up Mitchie?" he asked, he looked sad.

"The sky," I answered nonchalantly trying to brighten up the room.

"Very funny," he replied, a small smile appearing on his face but it didn't reach his eyes, boosting my suspicions further.

"What's wrong Shane, and don't say nothing, I know you better than that."

"It's just…" he sighed, "I'm trying to figure out what Demi is going to tell me, I think its going to be something huge considering the lengths she is going to, to hide what ever it is and like you said, only you, Caitlyn and her mom know about it-" I cut him off.

"Actually, me, Caitlyn, Caitlyn's mom, Alyson, Alyson's mom, and now Demi's mom, my mom and Nate know about it."

"What? How come so many people know since yesterday…? And Nate? How come Nate gets to know but not me?" he ranted.

"Shane, Alyson and Caitlyn told Nate and the others in common sense if you knew what Demi is going to tell you." 'It's now or never Mitchie, now or never,' I repeated this inside my head, trying to build up the courage to tell him. "Shane, Demi wants to meet you in her cabin tonight straight after she performs," I told him a little bit rushed. Apparently not, this is only setting myself up for more trouble.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem sure," he pointed out.

"Just trust me Shane, go tonight, she will tell you or actually, we will tell you."

"Just one problem Mitch, where is her cabin?" he asked. Oh right, I forgot about that one.

"Right, yeah, just uh… Come to my cabin, she's staying in there," I told him, 'not a lie,' I repeated, 'not a lie.' I walked off to try and gain some confidence and a way to tell Shane tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N i'm not saying i'm unhappy with all my reviewers (cough ersy cough) but i'm not updating this until i get to 25 reviews. sorry people (but review if you want more because thats the only way its gonna come =P)**

Chapter 11

"So… Mitchie, have you given Shane the song you wrote for him?" Caitlyn asked. We were chilling in our cabin waiting until closer to the jam to begin getting ready.

"Well no but… I want to hive it to him as Demi so…" I trailed off trying to come up with a way to give it to him.

"Just get dressed as Demi and go give it to him," she commanded. Right… Duh! How did I not think of that? I do want to give it to him before he potentially hates my guts. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Shane!" I called out knocking on his cabin door.

"Who is it?" he called back sounding tired. I mentally laughed and decided to test him.

"It's Mitchie!" I called back in the most Demi-like voice I could manage.

"Right ok, i'm coming!" he called out and I heard shuffling from inside the cabin. When he opened the door he gave me a confused look.

"I thought Mitchie was here?" he asked me and I doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah Shane i'm sure," I said mockingly walking past him into the cabin. That was almost certain to be a backfiring plan, how could he have possibly have fallen for that.

"What ever, I guess you and Mitchie do sound the same a bit," he shrugged it off. Wow, I knew he was oblivious but this is just taking to new levels. "So what did you want?" he asked.

"What? Can't a friend come in here and chill for a bit?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I know you better than that, whenever you see me, you either have to tell me something, give me something or someone else has to tell me something and they send you to get me," he stated, I thought for a few seconds before shrugging and pulling out the pages with the lyrics scribbled on them.

"What's this?" he asked taking them from me.

"Oh you know, just a song I wrote the other day that sounds more your style than mine so I was wondering if you wanted it?" I asked him.

"Oh um, it looks pretty good, any idea how it goes?" he asked and again, I pulled out the disk with the mix Caitlyn made for the song.

"Here's the mix Caitlyn-"

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes um, Caitlyn made it for me as a favour to Mitchie," I stuttered. "Anyway, the mix that she made is on there if you want me to show you how it goes," I told him. Shane nodded and pulled out his laptop, inserting the disk and pressing play.

You just don't know it,

it's getting hard to say hello.

You just don't know it

I'm on the edge of crossing the line.

I don't want to blow it, or show it,

before you know you're mine.

You just don't know it.

Oh, you won't see me break,

Won't make that mistake,

Oh no, I'll just walk away,

There's too much at stake right now

I go on and on,

Singing this song about you,

And that's what's wrong with this song

Can you feel it?  
>In the way I look at you<br>Girl, can you hear it?  
>I'm crying out inside<br>I don't want to see you  
>Be near you<br>You're a million miles too close

Oh, you won't see me break,

Won't make that mistake,

Oh no, I'll just walk away,

There's too much at stake right now

I go on and on,

Singing this song about you,

And that's what's wrong with this song

You don't know the way I feel (the way I feel)  
>So I'll stay alone (stay alone)<p>

Oh, you won't see me break,

Won't make that mistake,

Oh no, I'll just walk away,

There's too much at stake right now

I go on and on,

Singing this song about you,

And that's what's wrong with this song

That's what's wrong  
>That's what's wrong with this song<br>That's what's wrong with this song  
>That's what's wrong with this song<p>

You just don't know it."

"Wow Demi, that's a really good song! I would love to have it, I might even put it on the next album if the label lets us record what we want, how do you even get them to let you do what you want?" he asked and I shrugged

"A lot of hard work, commitment and the fact that mom didn't know anything about it," I told him.

"Wow ok, I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything else you need or can I see you tonight?" he asked glancing at the time, me, his bed, the time, the bed and back to me again. I laughed.

"Get some sleep pop star, your gonna need it since tonight's a jam and then you are meeting me and Mitchie in our cabin," I reminded him.

"Oh right yeah, forget about that," he muttered. I let out a laugh and walked out of his cabin and back to my own to gossip with Caitlyn.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ok, I know this is a short chapter but it's really important! also, I'm amazed at the amount of reviews on the last chapter. again, I'm not updating till I get to 30 reviews (I know you can do it I believe in all my readers!)**

Chapter 12

"And now, for her last performance at this Camp for this year, please  
>welcome our special guest, Demi Lovato," Brown announced and I walked<br>onto the stage laughing.  
>"Thanks for that Brown. Now, as a special gift to all of you I am<br>going to sing a song off my new album much like my last song however  
>this one is dedicated to all of the friends I have made here and of<br>course Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn." I gave a small laugh before my  
>band began the into to the song.<p>

"She was given the world  
>So much that she couldn't see<br>And she needed someone  
>To show her who she could be<p>

And she tried to survive  
>Wearing her heart on her sleeve<br>But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears, I was fine<br>It showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<br>La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all  
>Watching from far away<br>And she was given a role  
>Never knew just when to play<p>

And she tried to survive  
>Living her life on her own<br>Always afraid of the throne  
>But you've given me strength to find hope!<p>

You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears, I was fine<br>It showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<p>

She was scared, unprepared  
>And lost in the dark, falling apart<br>I can survive with you by my side  
>We're gonna be alright<br>(We're gonna be alright)  
>This is what happens when two worlds collide<p>

You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears, I was fine<br>It showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<br>La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
>(You had your dreams, I had mine)<br>You had your fears, I was fine  
>It showed me what I couldn't find<br>When two different worlds collide  
>When two different worlds collide"<p>

"I want to say a huge thank you for welcoming me to this camp, it has been a blast the past couple of days that I have been here and I would really like to come back next summer as well, until then," I gave a mock salute and walked off the stage back to my cabin where Shane was suppost to be meeting me.

I was close to freaking out when I got into my cabin; I threw my wig down and walked into that bathroom leaving the front door of the cabin open. I washed my face and reapplied my makeup lightly because I was going to tell Shane and I had to look as Mitchie like as possible. I walked back into the cabin not noticing the heavy footfalls coming from the front porch. I walked over to the wig and with my back facing the door, I threw my hair into a scruffy ponytail and threw the wig on over the top not even noticing someone was standing at the door the entire time until I heard a voice.

"Mitchie?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N OMG! Im so excited to announce this is the second last chapter in this story! I'm blown away by all the reviews in the last two chapters! It's amazing what you guys can all do with one insignificant review each! As you all know, recently I have been setting a review limit to be reached for the next chapter to be updated but his time not only is there a limit, there is a question I need you all to answer. Do you want a sequel? Ok so I'm bumping it up to 36-40 reviews because a lot happens in this chapter! Peace, Love and review, Nadia. 3**

Chapter 13

I woke up on a bed with a really itchy, hairy thing lying halfway on top of my face. I felt really drowsy and I could hear someone noisily pacing around the room thing lying halfway on top of my face. I felt really drowsy and I could hear someone noisily pacing around the cabin. I suddenly shot up into a sitting position remembering what happened earlier. I looked around and saw that Shane had stopped pacing and was now facing me, a really weird look on his face. I slowly reached onto the bed and grabbed the object that had previously been resting on my face. I looked down and noticed the fake black hair that I had been wearing only hours previously. Demi's hair, my wig. I looked up at Shane and tears began forming in my eyes at the angered look on his face.

"Shane," I whispered, my body wracked with sobs and my voice cracking in the middle of his name. He stormed over to me, forcefully taking the wig out of my hands, examining it before holding it up as if it was come piece of garbage he picked up off the streets.

"What is this?" he demanded looking from me to the wig and back to me again.

"Demi's wig?" I stated it as though it was a question instead of an answer.

"Why does Demi wear a wig and more importantly, why do you have it?" he questioned me in frustration. It was at this moment thought that I knew I couldn't lie to him any longer.

"Sit down Shane, its time you knew the truth about me and Demi Lovato," I told him, getting up and pushing him into a sitting position where I had just been moments ago.

"What truth and what do you know about Demi?" he demanded. In any other situation I would have been shocked by his tone but right here, right now, I was going to let it slide considering the situation.'

"Well, there are some things you need to know about Demi," I began but was cut off.

"Like what?"

"You would know if you kept that big mouth of yours closed," I stated almost angrily and he opened his mouth to protest and then thought better of it and closed his mouth again. "What you need to know is that Demi doesn't officially exist-"

"She WHAT!" Shane exclaimed getting up making me stop pacing to look at him.

"Yes Shane, believe what you want but Demi Lovato is a non-existent person," I told him and he was sending me all kinds of disbelieving looks.

"But how is that even possible, I know that people often criticize her fake hair and all but no-one actually thought it was fake, they thought you had a really bad hair problem," Shane admitted.

"Oh yeah, Shane, thanks for that, when were you planning on telling me that everyone knew my hair was fake?" I asked him and he gave me a weird look.

"Why are you talking about Demi as if you were her? I know you have her wig and you look a lot alike and- Oh, oh… Oh my God. You- You're- You're her, you're Demi, whoa- How- What?" he finally managed to stutter out some comprehensible words while slowly sitting back on the bed and taking the wig back into his hands and examining it again more thoroughly.

"Shane, don't hate me okay because I hated lying to you… to everyone, I still do, and it's just really hard to explain to people who were never around at home. You all don't know the expectations my mom had of me and then when I got the record deal, I didn't want mom to say no so I went behind her back and Caitlyn's mom signed my record deal as a guardian. I created an alto ego for my music career so that mom wouldn't know and I could still live a normal life. It was good at first because I was releasing an album but then school got harder and all the publicity needed for the first album release and so I was constantly lying to mom telling her I was over at Caitlyn's house doing homework or something when in reality it was always me and Caitlyn as Demi and Alyson, oh and yes, they're the same person so when she threatens you yes its bad but not doubly as bad as you think. But anyway, we were always at interviews and album releases so I was always really busy because on top of all of that I still had school, you should know because you did it to, but it was hard and when I told you mom didn't know, I wasn't lying, I actually only told her yesterday that I was Demi and she took it pretty well but…" I trailed off realising Shane wasn't actually listening to me anymore.

Slowly, Shane lifted his head and turned to look at me from his place beside me.

"Why? Why would you lie to us like that?" he asked obviously still in shock and finding it hard to come up with the right reaction.

"I had to Shane, the more people knew, the more risk of the media finding out or even worse, my own mother. Do you know how it feels to not be able to tell your own mother the most important things in your life? That you have had a career since you were only 15? It's not easy Shane, that's why you didn't know. Caitlyn and her mom were the only ones that knew before camp and since getting here; Lola, Nate, My mom and i'm pretty sure Brown knows about it. Nate found out because Caitlyn really liked him but I kept telling her she couldn't date him as Alyson because we were still Caitlyn and Mitchie a majority of the time. It was hard Shane, it really was, I wanted to tell you a long time ago when we were still talking but then you went and became a jerk and I didn't know if I could trust you anymore with the most important secret in my life," I admitted, by this time I was in tears. "Just please forgive me," I whispered almost inaudibly, my voice cracking at the end.

"Oh Mitchie, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I brought this upon myself, if I wasn't so rude to you and if I didn't become a jerk at all then this would never have happened. I forgive you Mitchie but the question is do you forgive me?" he pleaded and I gave a watery laugh.

"Of course Shane, I don't blame you for what you did, you thought it would get you what you want, you were wrong, so what? So what you were wrong? It was a mistake, we all make them, me not telling my mom when I got me record deal was my biggest one so no, I don't blame you and I forgive you," I told him wrapping my arms around his body in a side hug which he returned happily.

"Its funny that the person that I took out all my jerkiness is also the one to fix it," he laughed and I laughed with him, everything would be alright… I hope. "There is only one thing I need to do but I'm going to need you to put this on for me to do it," he said handing me back the wig. I took it and gave him a confused look before obliging and putting the wig onto my head.

"Demi Lovato… Wow that is really weird now that I know that's not your name. Anyway, I have one thing to say to you. I love you, I always have it just took me a long time to realise it. I asked you out and you said no, I was crushed to say the least but there was someone else that I think I have fallen for, I may love you but i'm in love with the sweet, kind girl that I met this summer," Shane said boldly and pulled the wig off my head. "Mitchie Torres, what I'm trying to say is that over the summer I fell in love with you and you said wait until you told me your offer to see if it would change my mind, the answer is no, I didn't change my mind at all, you are the only girl that I've had on my mind these past couple of weeks and I would be honoured if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Shane, of course, I love you too," I said leaning into his side further where he brought his head to mine and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. Things can only get better from here!


	14. Authors Note

Authors note: hey people of fanfiction, I just wanted to say I may have accidentally lost the usb with the last chapter of this story on it so if I don't find it within the next week I will just rewrite the chapter. Also, your doing really great with reviews only a few more before 40! (I wanna say this is my highest reviewed story even though its only short so please help me out! just don't tell me its shit or actually you can but i'm not going to rewrite it if that's what you think!)

Sorry again,

Nadia


	15. Epilogue

**A/N DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I've been really busy lately with school and stalking One Direction while they were in Australia then buying tickets for their concerts next that I haven't had time to write! What and losing my USB which had all my ideas in it! Gosh I feel like the biggest let down ever!**

**So the long awaited EPILOGUE!**

*2 years later*

Mitchie's POV

"Hello everybody! Today we have a great big surprise! Here with us in the studio today is none other than SHANE GRAY!" The TV host, Kelly, announced as Shane walked out. Well this is awkward… it's the same television show, Hot Tunes TV as the day I found out I was accepted into Camp Rock as Demi two years ago except this time, I was sitting in the audience and watching Shane.

"Hi guys! How are you all today?" he asked politely to the presenter.

"Wow Shane, it seems like you've grown some manners since the last time you visited us here about two and a half years ago!" she laughed.

"Yeah, it was kind of a dark time for me and I'm happy to say that I'm back to the awesome, nice, polite, Shane Gray that I was when we first started out in this business."

"Well that's great to know! So, Shane, there has to be a reason you're here today without your brothers and band mates right?"

"There sure is, I have umm…. Well, I'm sure you all have seen the photos of me hanging around the same unknown girl for around two years now, since I attended Camp Rock again?"

"Yes, Shane is there any reason for her to be coming up now though?"

"Well, we have agreed that we should probably announce this now and what better way to do it than on live TV am I right?"

"We're so glad you picked our show then!"

"Haha yes your very lucky! So, our announcement… actually, Mitchie would you like to come help me announce it? You're obviously as much a part of it as I am?"

"Come on up here Mitchie!" Kelly said laughing. I ran up onto the stage, taking big leaps as I went up the stairs and sat on the sofa next to Shane, immediately taking his hand in mine as the audience let out a slight gasp.

"So who do we have here?" Kelly asked me handing over a microphone that the stage crew had given her.

"My name is Mitchie Torres, i'm 20 years old and i'm from New Jersey and um… I don't really know what else to say!" I laughed awkwardly, it's not like I could say 'hi i'm Mitchie Torres also known as Demi Lovato!'

"Yeah well obviously, Mitchie is the person that I've been with over these past two years, she is the person you can all thank for changing me back from the jerk I was into the person I am now!" Shane announced. "Anyway…. I guess I should probably say that we've been in a relationship since the end of Camp Rock but I've known her for a lot longer even though I didn't know that at the time!" he laughed recalling the whole summer at camp.

"So there you have it guys! Shane Gray is happily taken! And with no one better than the woman who changed him into the awesome Shane we know now!" Kelly exclaimed happily as she pressed her finger to her earpiece. "Oh my goodness! I have just been informed that the viewers on the sow have just skyrocketed to tens of thousands of people all wanting to witness Shane Gray proclaiming his relationship with Miss Mitchie Torres!" she recited from her earpiece.

"Ok so we should probably also tell everyone that recently we have taken our relationship to the next level and…."

"Oh my gosh you're not having kids are you?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Gosh no, not yet anyway! We haven't even talked about kids yet and I'm a firm believer of the 'no sex before marriage' rule and Shane supports my decision fully. But our other announcement is that we wanted to take things to the next level so, ever so romantically, about a month ago, Shane proposed!" I said showing my ring off gleefully.

"Yes, and obviously she said yes!" Shane added laughing along with me.

"OH MY GOD! Did you hear that people? SMITCHIE IS ENGAGED, I REPEAT, SMITCHIE IS ENGAGED! This has to be the most precious thing I've ever seen happen on this show and you two are so cute together! Well anyways, best of wishes for the future, keep us updated on all this marriage stuff, come back soon! And as for the rest of you, THIS HAS BEEN THE BIGGEST ANNOUNCEMENT YET ON HOT TUNES TV! TUNE IN LATER FOR MORE NEWS ON THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE!" she almost yelled at the camera. Shane and I both stood up laughing as we thanked Kelly and headed off backstage.

"This is it," Shane whispered into my ear, "I may have mistaken your identity once but i'm' certainly not doing it again! This is only the beginning of the rest of our lives!" He said and we both walked happily into the dressing rooms with smiles on our faces.

**What do you all say for one final review? I know how many of you wanted me to update so here it is!**


	16. Thankyou'sAuthors Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

i just wanted to say that there will NOT be a sequel to this story as someone asked in a review.

also, this story is almost at 10,000 views which i am really excited about and has 44 reviews (really guys not 45? ok...)

I'm really excited that everyone liked this story... and if you are reading any of my other stories, i am really sorry that i haven't updated them recently! i have been really concentrated on school this year... actually, as i write this, i am getting in trouble for disrupting english orals...

so i just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story!

Until next time...

- Nadia xx


End file.
